


0219

by alicevictonland



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Curses, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicevictonland/pseuds/alicevictonland
Summary: Seungsik was deperate for someone to love him that he could give anything but Seungwoo wasn't really in it for the love.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 8





	0219

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Baek Yerin's 0310. I would appreciate if you'll listen to it as you read.

It's been days.. Seungsik hasn't been feeling good about his relationship. Suddenly, all the things seem so complicated. His boyfriend goes out a lot without him and it just doesn't sit right. Seungsik started crying softly, cuddling the pillow beside him as if his life depended on it. His soft cries turned into louder sobs. It's almost the break of the dawn and he still can't sleep until Seungwoo went back to their apartment that day, drunk. Seungwoo thought his "boyfriend" is crying again and he's just tired of it. Seungwoo knows a little kiss would make this guy feel okay. 

He's a fucking softie - he thought.

So Seungwoo sat down the bed, without making a disappointed sigh although he really wanted to, he held it in. He wipes Seungsik's tears as he lay down beside Sik. Woo leaned to peck on Sik's lips until it starts to get more aggressive. Clothes being removed, everything getting hazy but then Sik stopped him. All Seungwoo ever thought about is getting his much needed sex but all the time Sik thought it was making love but not right now. Woo lit up his cigarette, frustrated as he looked at Sik. 

"You fine?" Seungwoo asked. 

What if I wasn't really fine.. Seungsik thought. 

Seungsik spaced out with his trail of thoughts and wasn't answering Seungwoo. Woo clicks his tongue getting more frustrated, he grabbed his clothes and that made Sik snap out of his thoughts.

"Do you still love me?" Sik suddenly asked making Woo stop from leaving.

It's just that I don't wanna be all by myself again like every time, like every last time I get into a relationship - Sik thought. 

"I said do you still love me? Why do I feel like you're cheating on me? Did you.." Sik asked again, this time readying himself for the worst as he rambles nonstop with his questions. 

"You knew that I was no good for you! Didn't I told you from the start!? You're fucking delusional." - Woo yelled and cut him off as he pointed at Sik. He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. He threw their framed picture making Sik flinch as the glass hits the floor and broke into pieces. He's never seen Seungwoo so angry before. 

"When we lay down after doing the things that you loved, I wasn't really into it. Did that answer the question Sik?! Did you really think I was in it for love?! You're really that naive huh?" - Seungwoo continued. He grabbed his car key and left Seungsik crying alone as he drove far away from him. 

Seungsik can't do anything about it. He was the one who opened it up when he already knows Seungwoo didn't really love him. Sik was so blinded by how Seungwoo was always there from the start even though it was just for sex. He thought he could make Woo fall for him but that was not the case and now he's alone again like how he used to be. 


End file.
